Vanalker Black Computer
} Vanalker Black Computer, commonly referred by Vanalker as the black computer and Special Datuio Computer at some point in the past, is a black computer that is supposed to be Vanalker's main computer, but isn't anymore as of July 23, 2013 (with the exception of November 25, 2013–March 6, 2014 (in safe mode) and June 29, 2014–August 10, 2014). This computer and Stupid HP Gray Computer are part of $Network - Not Connected Together - Line - Computers. On August 17, 2016 the computer had overheated itself to the point where it simply "died" and refused to start again. The issue was fixed by July 13, 2017 but Vanalker is not currently using the computer due to losing interest in using it due to the various issues it has. Some builds of Neon Emerald (then known as Thevmedia Mountain Dog) were made on this computer. The computer is registered to jl, which stands for the name of Vanalker's father, who confirms he bought the computer. History With Windows Vista In July 2010, Vanalker received a black computer with Windows Vista installed on it. It was placed in kkrillepapa's room. Vanalker used it lots of times. It is known that The Sims 2 was installed on the computer before the computer had to be formatted because of a problem. Nothing is known about what was present on the computer. With Windows XP First phase (July 29, 2010–July 23, 2013) Windows XP Home Edition Service Pack 2b was installed on the computer on July 29, 2010The earliest known files date to July 29, 2010.. At the same time, it was moved into Vanalker's room (back then, it was not even finished, as Vanalker had just started to move in there). A desktop was also moved in along with a Fujitsu computer screen (both of them are still in Vanalker's room). It was intended that Vanalker's family would use the computer; Johnnie belonged to Vanalker's father, Kristian to Vanalker's brother, Marie to Vanalker's mother and R.L to Vanalker himself. The computer was later upgraded to Windows XP Home Edition Service Pack 3. Vanalker started to make lots of videos, only a select number of them still exist today. On March 6, 2011 when Vanalker was about to download this picture (albeit on a malicious website) for use on this page, Internet Security Essentials was installed and caused a lot of trouble. For the most part, it didn't cause any serious problems, on June 3 and 4, 2011 it did. Vanalker was recording a video in his TrackMania course Vabam (the article is about the city itself) that would become Vabam Run in August 2011 when Internet Security Essentials displayed fake e-mail on the screen (read more on Trackmania - Vabam). Because Vanalker was recording when this happened, he was unable to go back to TrackMania. On June 4, 2011 it became even worse and Vanalker's parents had to deal with it. They didn't know that Vanalker had a lot of movies on the second hard drive, so they formatted it just straight away, starting from June 5, 2011. On June 11, 2011 a new installation was created, with Windows XP Home Edition Service Pack 2b. It was later upgraded to Windows XP Home Edition Service Pack 3. Vanalker mostly used this installation (while sometimes going back to the old one). In May 2012, Vanalker accidentally upgraded the display driver without thinking twice using Uniblue DriverScanner 2012, and in June 2012, it was no longer possible to get in (with the exception of the hard drive itself). Vanalker started using the old installation again non-stop (with the exception when Vanalker tried to get into the other installations) until July 23, 2013, when he tried to delete PASSWD.txt using Unlocker and accidentally terminated lsass.exe. Vanalker tried to find a way to remove the message, but it was too late. Not wanting to wait for too long, Stupid HP Gray Computer was moved to Vanalker's room. Vanalker then used that computer until November 23, 2013, when he accidentally changed the permissions for the group Users for the folder WINDOWS, causing a lot of trouble. Second phase (November 25, 2013–March 6, 2014) Vanalker switched back to his intended computer, this time in Safe Mode. He then used the computer non-stop until when Vanalker decided to give the other computer a try, managing to restore most parts of that computer. Vanalker would then sometimes switch back to his black computer, notably on June 15, 2014. Third phase (June 29, 2014–August 10, 2014) On June 29, 2014 he returned to his black computer once again, this time not in Safe Mode. With the exception of July 24, 2014 (kind of), Vanalker used the computer non-stop until August 10, 2014, when he jumped over to Stupid HP Gray Computer, only to find that NTLDR was compressed. Vanalker later found out that the black computer had also been affected by the same problem. In the case of Stupid HP Gray Computer, the problem could be fixed pretty much quickly, but the black computer took a long time to be fixed. Fourth phase (February 25, 2016–August 17, 2016) xx Fifth phase (July 13, 2017–) xx References